


static moments

by planetsandpeaches



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad Weather, M/M, Storms, Unconfessed Feelings, about bittle and jack before they got together, also kinda a panic attack, and its a little angsty i guess, just a short comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandpeaches/pseuds/planetsandpeaches
Summary: With unconfessed feelings lingering in the air, the tension builds up to static moments between Jack and Bittle.





	static moments

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had a lack of inspiration so this is just something i wrote out of writers block.

static moments

There was a storm coming in. The rest of the team was mellowed out by the muggy, humid weather, but it only made Bitty homesick for Georgia.  
Everyone was having a lazy day. Holster and Ran were quietly discussing something in the kitchen (women, school, hockey, their unending bro love for each other? There was no way to tell.) over some of Bittle’s Freshly Baked Double Chocolate French Vanilla Cookies™. Chowder was on the porch listening to Nursey and Dex argue over something ridiculous. Shitty and Lardo were in her room, working on some art project, and Jack Zimmerman, well, Jack was doing something Bitty would have thought a cold day in hell came before. He was relaxing.  
That’s right, jack Laurent Zimmermann was sprawled across ‘half’ of the couch (that boy did not excel in math, as he was taking up an into three quarters of the couch, leaving poor, innocent Bittle with only a quarter of it to fit his laptop, plate of snacks, and phone.) taking a day off from his vigorous NHL team searching, schooling, graduating, and team-captioning. Of course, it took a little influence from Eric R. Bittle himself, but nevertheless, he was definitely enjoying it.  
Because of the bad weather, the T.V was out, but both Jack and Bitty were far too comfortable (and/or lazy) to either get out a disk and watch that, or turn the T.V off entirely. So in the background, the static T.V sound was playing.  
Bitty looked over at Jack, who was invested in an American history book. He was honest to god trying his hardest to make room for him on the couch, but that’s hard when your 6’2.  
“Jack? Is the T.V annoying you? Because I can turn it off.”  
“Hmm?” Jack glanced up, catching the light in his blue eyes. Their eyes made contact and Jack cheekily smiled. “Oh no, it relaxes me, actually. I mean you can turn it off if you want.”  
“No I’ll just leave it on then.” He started typing on his computer, listening to Jack shuffle around, but not daring to look.  
He was amazed how much his relationship with jack changed over the year (almost two years?) and how he started out hating his guts, but was no secretly head-over-heels in love. He couldn’t help himself, he just liked the way he looked and the way he talked, and how happy he was around him, and though he knew nothing would ever happen between the two of them, it was just nice to think.  
“I can’t believe this is your last year here.” Bitty glanced over to see Jack was now sitting up, towards the middle of the couch, close to him.  
“Yeah, it’s crazy.”  
They heard a clap of thunder,  
“I guess the storms finally here.”  
Bitty nodded. “hopefully it’ll blow over quickly, so we can watch T.V again. I was on a good episode of Housewives of L.A…” He sighed wistfully, knowing with his luck, that episode would never show again.  
There was another clap, and Jack jumped, before nervously laughing. “scared me.”  
But there was a look on his face that Bitty didn’t recognize. “Jack, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, it’s just the storm. I’ve never been a fan of storms. Loud and scary, eh.”  
Jack started reading again, and Bitty went back to his computer, this time with slower internet, but Jack was hardly focusing on his book, he kept glancing at the window, and bounced his leg anxiously.  
“Jack-“ Bitty whispered, looking over at the team captain.  
“I’m sorry.” He mumbled “I’m kinda scared of bad weather- it’s stupid, I know, but I just get so worried.”  
Bitty closed his laptop, and scooted closer to jack, wrapping his arms around him. Jacks shoulders tensed up at first, but after a couple of seconds he felt him relax in his arms.  
“Bittle-“  
“I’m sorry do you want me to stop?”  
“No, no, no” Jack shook his head. “No.”  
Bitty pulled him closer, running his fingers through his hair.  
The rain was pouring outside, mixing in with the static from the television, and everyone talking in different rooms.  
His thoughts were static, he just comforted Jack until the rain stopped and the T.V came back on. The static moment was short lived, and only made Bittle more confused about his feelings.  
They went back to what they had been doing before, ignoring the T.V and tension they created in the air.  
Bittle loved those static moments.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @isleofflightlessgays
> 
> please leave kudos and comments <3


End file.
